Platelet-activating factor (PAF) has been identified as an acetyl glyceryl ether phosphorylcholine (AGEPC), i.e., 1-O-hexadecyl/octadecyl-2-O-acetyl-sn-glycerol-3-phosphorylcholine [Hanahan, D. S. et al., J. Biol. Chem., 255:5514, (1980)]. Even before its chemical identification, PAF was linked to various biologic activities and pathways making it one of the important mediators responsible for a variety of physiological processes including activation or coagulation of platelets, pathogenesis of immune complex deposition, smooth muscle contraction and inflammation as well as respiratory, cardiovascular and intravascular alterations. These physiological processes are known to be associated with a large group of diseases such as, for example, inflammatory diseases, cardiovascular disorders, asthma, lung edema, and adult respiratory distress syndrome.
The preparation of phosphorylcholines as intermediates for obtaining amide analogs of PAF and related derivatives has been disclosed by M. M. Ponpipom, et al. [Chemistry and Physics of Lipids, 35, 29-37 (1984), Elsevier Scientific Publishers Ireland, Ltd.]and N. S. Chandrakumar, et al. [Biochemecia et Biophysicia Acta, 711, 357-360 (1982)] disclose the preparation of N-acylaminoethylphosphorylcholines which are stated to function as reversible phospholipase A.sub.2 inhibitors.